


Have You Always Been This Beautiful?

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffy moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Paz is cheesy, Din loves him anyway.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862461
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Have You Always Been This Beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lailuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/gifts).



> This was supposed to be romantic fluff...then it...derailed into normal fluff.

Paz came back down the ladder when he heard the shower stop, he sat down on one of the little chairs Din had got. He was waiting to get in the shower himself, those thoughts faded when Din stepped out.

The shorter man hadn't gotten dressed yet and was drying his hair with one of the thin towels he had. Paz’s mouth goes a bit dry at the sight of him and he swallows hard, looking him over, even if he was much shorter than Paz, he was in no way small or weak.

Paz finally finds his voice, “Have you always been this beautiful?” He asks, Din slowly turns to look at him, raising a brow. 

“Have you always been that cheesy?” Din asks, coming over and touching their foreheads together. 

Paz smiles and rests his hands on Dins waist. “Only with you, cyar’ika...why are you walking around with no clothes on?” He asks after a moment. 

“Oh, I forgot to grab them before I showered.” He says, picking his sleep pants up off the bed and pulling them on, “See?”

Paz shakes his head with a chuckle. “I swear you are gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.” He says, pulling Din back against his chest. “Or traumatize the kid.” He adds and Din frowns.

“He’s asleep and he should be used to seeing me in all states of undress because he kept forcing the fresher door open.” Din comments, causing Paz to laugh.

“I don’t think it really bothers him to be honest, I don’t think he understands nudity yet.” He muses and Din snorts.

“With how often the kid runs around naked after his bath it doesn’t shock me, I just hope he doesn’t get in the habit of taking clothes off at random like that one kid who was at the covert.” He says, shuddering a bit.

“Well his whole family was a bit weird.” Paz says slowly, but then shrugs it off.

Din moves over to the kids bed and gently tucks the blankets around him a bit, making sure he was cozy. “They cannot be weirder than us, we have a green son.” Din says.

Paz frowns a bit, “Fair point, I think he takes after you to be honest, in height at least.”

Din blinks in shock and then hits Paz with his towel, “I am not short! I am normal sized, you are a kriffing giant!” Din growls and grumbles when Paz pulls him over and kisses him.

“Whatever you say, cyar’ika.”


End file.
